List of episodes
This is a list of episodes for the TV show Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures. Each season consists of 10 episodes (20 segments). Season 3 will premiere on Cartoon Network in May 2013. Season 1 taped from July 2012 to November 2012. Season 2 taped from January 2013 to March 2013. Season 3 started taping from June 2013 to October 2013, but was renewed with 8.5 episodes (17 segments). Season 4 started taping from November 2013 to March 2014, with a one-hour special in parts, although it was renewed with 8 episodes (16 segments). Season 5 started taping from May 2014 to October 2014. The series was renewed for a 12-episode (24 segments) sixth season in December 28, 2014, with a one-hour special and a promo. It started taping on Febuary 16, 2015. Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures Season 1 (2012-2013) *1. Birth of a friendship (101) *2. Calvin and the New Next Door Neighbor (102) *3. The Psychologist (105) *4. Mom Knows What Calvin Did that One Afternoon (106) *5. Night of the Living Wooden Puppets (Socrates' debut) (104) *6. Stupendous Man Meets Spaceman Spiff (111) *7. Summer Vacation Fun Time (103) *8. The Edge of the Old Tooth (107) *9. The Field Trip (108) *10. The Super Fun Sleepover Party (109) *11. The Great School Escape (110) *12. The Annual Go-Kart Race (117) *13. Ghosts in the Attic (112) *14. Calvin and the Case of the Missing Sock (113) *15. Snow Goon Showdown (Andy's debut) (114) *16. The Yellostone Monster (Dr. Brainstorm and Jack's debut) (118) *17. Calvin's Story of Zonks (116) *18. The Very Long Dull Winter (Sherman's debut) *19. Time Terror (120) *20. The Incredible Shrinking Student (115) Season 2 (2013-2014) * 1. Calvin Loses His Marbles (201) * 2. The Mysterious Candy Ingredient (202) * 3. The Terrifying Test (204) * 4. Dinosaurs on Parade (203) * 5. Escape from the Reality of Horrors (208) * 6. The Thumb of Doom (205) * 7. The Alternate Universe (Nivlac and Sebboh's debut) (206) * 8. Sister for Adoption (Zoe's debut) (207) * 9. Baby-Sitter Blast (211) * 10. MONSTERS (212) * 11. The Comic Strip of a Comic Strip (209) * 12. Kidnapping Socrates (210) * 13. R.I.P. Calvin (213) * 14. A Calloween Special (Halloween special 2013) (215) * 15. Snow War II (214) * 16. Hobbes' Gumball (219) * 17. Time for Tuna (217) * 18. MTM (MTM's debut) (216) * 19: Evil Returns (218) * 20: Comic References (220) Season 3 (2014) * 1. Susie's Transformation (301) * 2. The Calvinball Challenge (305) * 3. Video Game Universe (306) * 4. Jokes and Pranks (304) * 5. Susie is Speechless (308) * 6. Camp Tripping (309) * 7. Have You Seen This Tiger? (307) * 8. Iron Calvin (Iron Calvin's debut) (302) * 9. Weekend at Miss Wormwood's House (311) * 10. The Ultimate Break In (303) * 11. A Town Square Fair (Simon's debut) (310) * 12. Goldie We Hardly Knew Ye (313) * 13. Calvin Goes Invisible (312) * 14. Go West, Young Calvin (315) * 15: The Return of the Alternates (316) * 16: Too Much TV (Halloween special 2014) (314) * 17: Can Opener Catastrophe (317) Season 4 (2014-2015) *1. The Vacation That Wasn't a Vacation (401) *2. The Return of Galaxoid and Nebular (402) *3. My Monsters Under My Bed (407) *4. The Clones and I (Part 1) (403) *5. The Clones and I (Part 2) (404) *6. The Clones and I (Part 3) (405) * 7. The Name of Shame (408) * 8. Cal Wars (413) * 9. Attack of the 50-Foot Hamster (406) * 10. Hands in the Air! (411) * 11. The Race (414) * 12. The Ultimate Summer Camp of Doom (Halloween special 2014) (416) * 13. Calvin the Knitter (409) * 14. The Behaviour Modification (410) * 15. Take a Break (412) * 16. The End (416) Season 5 (2015) *1. Trophy Catastrophe (501) *2. Andy and the Garden (504) *3. Calvin and the Forest (503) *4. Incoming Delivery (507) *5. I Owe You One (511) *6. What the What?! (505) *7. Stealing's My Specialty (510) *8. Basketball Schmasketball (509) *9. The Virus (508) *10. Fake It Till You Break It (513) *11. Tiger Troubles (502) *12. The Comic Book Store (515) *13. Disaster After Disaster (516) *14. On the Down Low (512) *15. 43... That Is the Number (518) *16. Selling Out (517) *17. 24-Hour Challenge (506) *18. The Communication Test (519) *19. The Toy Helicopter (520) *20. Chill Grill (514) Season 6 (2015) * 0. Season 6 Promo * 1. Gift Drift (601) * 2. Road Trip Dilemma (602) * 3. Sherman's Big Secret (603) * 4. Pranktacular (609) * 5. The Spooky Scavenger Hunt (Halloween special 2016 #1) (604) * 6. Andy Loses His Voice (605) * 7. Universe Girls (Omnisha's debut) (608) * 8. The Video Game Championship (607) * 9. Blue Day (610) * 10. The Gameformation (611) * 11. Bros Before Tricks (612) * 12. Werewolf Warry (Halloween special 2016 #2) (613) * 13. Zombie Hospital (Halloween special 2016 #3) (614) Other Episodes The Many Misadventures of Calvin and Hobbes Season 1 *18. Calvin on Strike *19-20. Store Wars (episode) (two part episode) *21. Return of Cap'n Calvin Season 2 *29-30. Store Wars II (two part episode) Calvin and Hobbes Nickelodeon Sitcom Season 1 *1. The Babysitter *2. Dinosaur Zoo *3. Finding Sheldon's Time Machine *4. The New Boy